1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an ink jet type recording head that ejects an ink, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid drops. The ink jet type recording head includes a pressure generation chamber that communicates with a nozzle and a piezoelectric actuator that is disposed to face the pressure generation chamber. A pressure change is generated in the pressure generation chamber by a displacement of the piezoelectric actuator so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.
Various structures have been proposed as the structure of such ink jet type recording heads. In general, a plurality of members are set (bonded together) using an adhesive or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-296533).
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2008-296533, facing parts of two members that constitute a printing head have concave and convex shapes, which are fitted into each other.
In a case where a head chip is compact in size, it is difficult to directly fix the head chip to a case member for reasons relating to accuracy. Thus the head chip may be put on a flat plate before fixing the flat plate to the case member. In this case, processing to form unevenness in the part fixed to the case member is avoided so as to maintain the degree of flatness of the flat plate. The case member is formed in such a manner that a surface fixed to the flat plate is as flat as possible. However, a fixing condition is affected by the degree of flatness of the fixing surface and the fixing may not be firm because the fixing surface between the flat plate and the case member has a wide range. Also, when cleaning the head, it is desirable that the flatness be maintained as much as possible because the surface is attracted by a cap for vacuuming.
This disadvantage is present not only in ink jet type recording heads that eject ink but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.